Hill House
by VkLord
Summary: Sherlock organiza un experimento sobre "miedo y comportamiento" bajo un falso pretexto. Todo se llevará a cabo en un contexto sugestionable como lo es una enorme mansión, con una historia escalofriante. ¿Saldrá todo como él espera? . Este fic participa en el Reto de Halloween del foro I am Sherlocked en Facebook. Slash. AU.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doley y a la BBC, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro **. Es puro entretenimiento.**

 **N/A:** Este fic es parte de la actividad **Reto de Hawolleen** del foro I am Sherlocked de Facebook.

 **Basada en el film:** The Haunting (1999). No da miedo… ¿o sí? Os juro que yo lo paso fatal con las películas de miedo… por eso elegí esta, tan sencillita, espero les guste mi versión particular juas juas juas… y que nadie se ofenda por lo ocurrido en ella. Slash.

 **Beta: Airin Love (*.*)** Te agradezco muchísimo tu ayuda querida.

" **Hill House"**

" _¿Le cuesta dormir? Estudio de psicología busca sujetos de investigación"_

" _900libras a la semana"_

" _Alojamiento en maravillosa mansión, gastos cubiertos."_

Mycroft Holmes entraba al despacho de su hermano periódico en mano y leyendo en voz alta aquel anuncio, lo que captó inmediatamente la atención de este, que no pudo más que sonreír ampliamente ante aquello.

—Fantástico, ¿no crees? — Al parecer por el ceño fruncido, el brazo en jarra y el cómo Mycroft estampó el periódico contra la mesa, no era esa la reacción que esperaba de su parte. —¿No te gusta?—dijo cogiendo el periódico y revisando palabra tras palabra del mismo, observando que estaba no sólo perfectamente escrito, sino que además su colocación en la zona central de la página hacía que resaltara mucho más que los otros.

—Sherlock —un pequeño suspiro se escapó de sus labios antes de continuar — te concedo que el estudio del miedo y el comportamiento sea una idea atractiva y estimulante pero no puedes meter a un grupo de persona en un estudio así utilizando un falso pretexto…

— ¡Pero es fundamental para el éxito del mismo! — Sherlock se había levantado con una actitud completamente emocionada — Imagínalo, un grupo con personalidades distintas, buscamos gente sugestionable — conforme hablaba se movía de un lado a otro de su despacho— el miedo no es más que un conjunto de reacciones automáticas a un factor externo, caracterizado por la aceleración del pulso, de la respiración y una descarga de adrenalina… necesito un entorno que provoque eso y necesito una tapadera para que funcione, para poder catalogar como reacciona no solo el grupo, sino el individuo… ¡Por dios Mycroft cuando metes a unas ratas en un laberinto, no se lo dices!

—Dudo mucho que puedas llevar un experimento así de manera objetiva y por lo tanto los datos obtenidos no tendrán validez alguna… Mi consejo hermanito, es que lo anules.

Dicho lo cual abandonó el despacho del doctor Sherlock Holmes con un sonoro portazo.

oOo

John jamás había estado en aquella zona de Inglaterra, aunque obviamente podría haber pensado lo mismo de prácticamente cualquier lugar, pues al enfermar su padre y morir su madre, sus sueños de estudiar medicina se habían quedado relegados a los cuidados constantes que por años le proporcionó, y siempre recordaba con amargura como este le decía entre risas _"¿No querías ser médico? ¡Pues toma mi orinal!"_ y como siempre aquello iba acompañado de una risa cruel que terminaba en una tos ahogada…

 _Venga John deja de pensar en eso, ya terminó hace meses_ … se decía a sí mismo mientras seguía conduciendo su viejo vehículo por aquellos interminables caminos en los que podía ver casas preciosas a ambos lados. Siempre había deseado aquello, por eso no podía dejar de admirarlas al pasar, una gran casa para una gran familia, una de verdad en la que sus miembros se amasen incondicionalmente… siempre había deseado sentirse amado.

Por eso el día que recibió aquella llamada no lo pensó mucho, debía abandonar todo lo que su vida había supuesto hasta ese momento, y lo principal era conseguir dormir sin que la presencia de su padre lo desolara constantemente… ¿por qué no acudir a ese estudio del sueño? Y cuando al consultar el anuncio en el periódico vio que además de ayudarle, le pagarían, la decisión estaba ya tomada.

Así que allí estaba el pobre John, como todo el mundo que le había conocido lo trataba a sus espaldas, de camino al inicio de una nueva vida…

Al llegar, le impresionó a tal modo lo enorme de la mansión que la aparición del guarda en la puerta le tomó desprevenido, dándole un pequeño susto.

— ¡Hola!— prácticamente lo había gritado, se tomó un momento para recomponerse antes de anunciarse — soy John Watson del grupo del doctor Holmes, la señora Hudson me espera…

—Oh, si…si del grupo del doctor…si —el hombre ya entrado en años, tartamudeaba ligeramente, mientras quitaba los candados de la puerta para darle acceso al interior del recinto. _Demasiadas cadenas para una casa perdida en medio de la nada, hacía varios kilómetros de las anteriores_ , pensó John pero no dijo nada que pudiera incomodar al anciano.

Al entrar, John miró contrariado como el guarda volvía a colocar todas las cadenas, se supone que si esperaban al grupo, aquello no parecía muy lógico, pero en fin se trataba de una persona mayor con sus manías, aun recordaba todas las que tenía su padre así que sabía perfectamente que lo mejor era dejarle hacer las cosas a su modo.

La enorme casa le daba la bienvenida con una puerta colosal de madera roja, con bellas decoraciones en metal. John tomó el picaporte y llamó pero nadie salió en ninguna de las tres veces, así que se dispuso a entrar. El vestíbulo era lo más impresionantemente bello que jamás había tenido el gusto de ver, una gran estatua central que representaba una familia le daba un recibimiento silencioso, así como la multitud de cuadros e imágenes talladas en columnas y picaportes. John avanzaba llamando a la señora Hudson, el ama de llaves, pues le parecía de mala educación recorrer aquella casa sin permiso, aunque ciertamente la casa invitaba a recorrerla. Desde fuera había observado que tenía al menos tres pisos de altura y no podía ni imaginar la cantidad de habitaciones que allí habría.

— ¡Señora Hudson!—gritaba mientras avanzaba deleitándose con la decoración, al abrir una de las puertas se encontró con una señora mayor cuchillo en mano que le miraba muy seria.

—O abro la puerta, o hago la cena — su voz sonó con un toque tétrico, ¡por dios allí sí que sabían cómo ponerle a uno los pelos de punta constantemente! Pensó John antes de presentarse.

—Si por supuesto, hola, soy John Watson…del grupo de…

—Si ya sé... ya sé. Le enseñaré su habitación —dijo soltando el cuchillo en un pequeño mueble, y limpiándose las manos en su delantal morado.

Cruzaron por un enorme salón únicamente iluminado por la luz que entraba por unas magnificas vidrieras, John no paraba de mirarlo todo, la preciosa chimenea adornada con dos enormes leones, la magnificencia de la escalera, el horripilante cuadro del dueño de la mansión… mientras el ama de llaves avanzaba y le carraspeaba cada poco tiempo para que dejara de mirar todo embobado y la siguiera, andaban en un silencio total, parecía como si no debieran molestar a las estatuas u otros seres ocultos en las sombras o al cuadro de la esquina…

—Su habitación— dijo la señora Hudson tras atravesar un largo pasillo adornado por un sinfín de figuras talladas.

John entró a su impresionante habitación, la que era más grande que el piso que había compartido por años con su padre, era preciosa y él no podría evitar sonreír feliz, aquella había sido una gran idea, jamás pensó poder ver cosas tan hermosas en su vida y así le hizo saber a la señora Hudson, la que no indicó más que todo aquello tomaba demasiado tiempo para limpiar.

—La cena se pone en el comedor a las seis en punto, se sirven ustedes, no me quedo en la casa después del anochecer, me marcho antes de que se haga oscuro. —el ama de llaves comentaba mientras John miraba curioso todo— La ciudad está a quince kilómetros, no habrá nadie aquí si necesitan ayuda, ni siquiera lo oiríamos si gritara por la noche… nadie se atreve a cubrir esa distancia… en la noche… en la oscuridad…

Vale, aquello había sido catalogado como lo más horripilante que nadie le había dicho en la vida, y entonces, ¿por qué seguía allí? Y más importante, ¿por qué continuaba sonriendo y mirándolo todo?

oOo

No había pasado ni diez minutos a solas en su habitación cuando empezó a escuchar voces desde el salón principal, al parecer había llegado uno de sus compañeros del estudio y este no era para nada callado. No paraba de hablar y hablar, aludiendo una y otra vez a lo terrorífica que se veía aquella mansión, pero sin dejar duda alguna en que le encantaba lo terrorífico… dicho aquello le tendió la mano a un John que se había acercado en silencio.

—James Moriarty…—bajó la voz y le guiñó un ojo coquetamente— Jim para ti.

— ¡John!—se presentó alzando la voz, vale aquello lo estaba poniendo nervioso y más cuando el sujeto se giró y gritó un hola que retumbó por toda la estancia mientras giraba una y otra vez, John estaba seguro que si la señora Hudson hubiera tenido en ese momento el cuchillo en la mano, lo habría usado sin duda para callarlo… John comenzó a reír sin proponérselo, aquel hombre le estaba pareciendo de lo más interesante.

Por lo mismo no pudo evitar acompañarlo hasta su habitación, mientras dialogaba gentilmente con él, o más que gentilmente le habría parecido que le coqueteaba, a no ser que él haya estado tanto tiempo fuera del mercado que ya no fuera capaz de leer interés en otra persona. El hecho de que la suya fuera la habitación contigua y tuvieran que compartir baño, le pareció demasiado genial a Jim, y John comenzaba a asustarse. Y más cuando no tuvo el más mínimo decoro de cambiarse de ropa frente a él, ¿estaba interesado o estaba jugando con él? La verdad es que todo coqueteo tiene un punto de juego, pero Jim parecía convertirlo todo en un juego de seducción… y más al dejarle claro que acababa de cortar con su novio, y que a su novia no le había parecido bien que fuera a semejante idiotez de estudio, pero claro, aquello iba a ser tan divertido…

John no se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba Jim, ya que al comenzar a desvestirse se había dado la vuelta, y no era hasta ahora que pasó una mano por su vientre que era consciente de que estaba realmente cerca…

—Y bien, Johnny boy… ¿investigamos la mansión encantada? — el susurro de Jim en su oído consiguió que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera. Jim había dejado el caro traje sobre su cama y ahora lucía unos vaqueros gastados y una camiseta blanca, realmente sencilla, con unas deportivas blancas… un conjunto mucho más sugerente para John que el primero… y más cuando le dedicó una gran sonrisa y salió corriendo por el pasillo.

Pronto John se vio recorriendo la mansión junto a Jim, entrando en una habitación tras otra con las estatuas como único testigo. No paraban de reír, como si de niños se tratasen. La mansión era impresionante, con pasadizos secretos que daban a habitaciones inundadas, espejos que creaban una ilusión tras otras y puertas secretas; incluso entraron a una habitación giratoria con música de carrusel, donde Jim pidió la mano de un John algo confundido que se dejó llevar en un baile algo inestable. Cuando salieron de allí, apenas si se mantenían en pie, y el chocar contra alguien no ayudo en nada a su estabilidad.

Habían llegado por medio de pasadizos y extrañas habitaciones de nuevo al salón principal, donde ahora estaban tirados en el suelo, observando entre risas la preciosa decoración de los techos… un hermoso se escapó de los labios de John, mientras que Jim lo miraba a él y repetía exactamente las mismas palabras, pero con diferente significado.

—Sebastian Moran— el momento fue roto por la intervención de aquel con el que habían tropezado, un hombre fornido de pelo rubio le daba la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. John no dudó en tomar su ayuda y mientras lo levantaba se presentó con una sonrisa risueña. Sebastian paseó su mirada sobre él un momento— John… ¿personalidad obsesiva tal vez?

—No, para nada… jajajaja

—Ya veo, ¿y tú?—dijo girándose hacia Jim.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra!— Jim se levantó sin aceptar la ayuda de aquel extraño y se colocó bien la ropa con marcada hostilidad, mientras Sebastian le dedicaba una sonrisa ladina y un ligero murmullo que dejaba claro que aquello le había gustado.

Se creó un pequeño silencio entre ellos en los que únicamente se observaban, roto minutos más tarde con la entraba por la puerta principal de un grupo de personas, encabezado por un hombre de pelo negro, enfundado en un gran abrigo, que miraba la mansión con gran satisfacción.

—¡Doctor Holmes!— Sebastian se aproximó a ellos seguido por unos muy curiosos Jim y John, ciertamente el doctor Holmes era mucho más joven de lo esperado, y mucho más delgado como pudieron ver al deshacerse de su abrigo y aquella bufanda azul. Jim por su parte lo descartó inmediatamente, y más cuando notó como éste mantenía su mirada fija en John. Sebastian le chocaba la mano, pero Holmes no paraba de mirar al aparentemente apacigüe John.

— ¿John Watson?— el nombrado sonrió y le dio la mano — ¿llegaste bien, algún problema para encontrar la casa?

—Para nada, todo perfecto y la mansión es sin duda un lugar increíble.

—Terroríficamente increíble querrás decir— un hombre de pelo demasiado grisáceo para su edad se había aproximado a ellos —Soy Lestrade, colaborador del doctor Holmes.

En ese instante la puerta volvió a abrirse y de ella emergió un hombre elegantemente vestido, del que destacaba su ya escaso cabello rojizo, una nariz aguileña y una mirada astuta. La reacción fue inmediata por parte del doctor Holmes quien sin mucho tacto lo enfrentó allí mismo.

— ¡Mycroft!— el aludido levantó una ceja como única respuesta, Sherlock miró un momento al grupo e intentó suavizar la voz — ¿qué crees que estás haciendo aquí?

—Mi querido hermano, no sólo hiciste caso omiso de mis advertencias al respecto de este "estudio"— Mycroft matizó esa palabra con desdén, deteniéndose a considerar su validez— si no que te atreves a traer a Gregory, incluyéndolo quien sabe de qué modo, en semejante despropósito. Mi presencia aquí no es más que por pura preocupación por la persona que amo, hermano.

Greg había quedado relegado de la conversación entre hermanos, pero no había dejado por ello de escuchar claramente las palabras de Mycroft. Su relación con el mayor de los Holmes no había pasado de unos besos acalorados tras un par de cenas extraordinarias, y allí estaba aquel hombre impresionante, enfrentándose al mundo por su seguridad. Un enorme sentimiento se instauró en ese momento en su interior, y rodeando la figura de Sherlock lentamente se acercó a aquel que decía amarlo, allí abiertamente, delante de todo el mundo. Mycroft vio claramente sus intenciones pero no se permitió huir de aquel contacto. Gregory se acercó entrelazando primero sus manos y acercando lentamente sus rostros depositó un dulce beso en sus labios… _"Yo también te amo"_ susurró sobre ellos.

Cuando su hermano rodeó a Lestrade entre sus brazos y comenzó a devolverle aquel cálido beso sin pudor, Sherlock se giró avergonzando por aquella muestra de poca profesionalidad, y su mirada topó con la de John que los miraba maravillado, ¿en realidad solo él se daba cuenta de lo inapropiado de aquello?

— ¡Caballeros, la cena está servida!

— ¡Menos mal que alguien es profesional!— dijo Sherlock al constatar que eran exactamente las seis de la tarde, y comenzó a caminar hacia el salón, mientras rodaba los ojos… Mycroft iba a destrozar aquel experimento, y no se lo iba a permitir.

oOo

Aprovecharon la cena para conocer un poco a los demás, la propuesta vino de manos de Sherlock, el que comenzaba a catalogar a cada uno de los implicados. Todos ellos estaban allí porque tenían problemas para dormir eso estaba claro, todos en algún momento había tomado medicación al respecto, todos menos John, su historia era diferente. El a diferencia de los demás, no tenía una vida emocionante, explicó al grupo que él no podía dormir porque había pasado media vida cuidando de su padre, el cual lo llamaba constantemente por las noches, y que ahora aun muerto podía escucharlo llamarle en las noches, una y otra vez… una y otra vez… John se perdió en su historia, por un momento parecía incluso que podía escuchar como las paredes del salón eran golpeadas exactamente como lo había hecho durante años su padre.

Jim intentó quitarle importancia a la excesiva carga emocional del discurso de John explicando que a él le encantaba su insomnio, que las ideas más creativas le llegaban a altas horas de la madrugada, y que eso era fundamental en aquello a lo que se dedicaba.

— ¡Uhm!... así que… sexy y artista, ¡oh Jim a cada minuto me impresionas más! —Sebastian se giró hacia John y le guiño un ojo haciéndole sonreír en respuesta.

— ¡Tranquilo Tigre!— Jim golpeó el hombro de Sebastian, lo tenía justo al lado y en el fondo no sabía que le molestaba más, que se interesara en él o que se interesara en John, después de todo, él lo había visto primero… le pertenecía.

Al terminar la cena, todos quedaron sentados frente al fuego de la chimenea, únicamente alumbrados por esta, lo cual hacía el conjunto mucho más impresionante. Por supuesto todo estaba preparado a conciencia en la mente de Sherlock. Aquel era el inicio del experimento. Punto cero, comienza la sugestión.

—Entonces John, ¿qué le parece la casa? — comenzó como que no quiere la cosa, mientras en un sillón algo más apartado Mycroft estrujaba la mano de Greg, intentando no destrozar todo el experimento. El únicamente quería sacar a su Gregory de allí, antes de que todo se fuera de las manos, y esperaba el momento oportuno para hacerlo.

—Es magnífica doctor Holmes. Totalmente impresionante— John lo miraba todo con un brillo en los ojos que era imposible que los demás vieran aquello de otra manera que con la belleza con la que John la transmitía. Eso debía cambiar.

—Sí, lo es sin duda... ¿Conocéis la historia de la casa? —Sherlock sonrió de aquella manera que utilizaba para engatusar a los demás y Mycroft no pudo evitar bufar en respuesta, mientras los demás negaban, así que tratando de ignorarlo continuó — Hace ciento treinta años Hugh Crain amasó su fortuna con el sudor de los obreros de sus fábricas. Pero lo que deseaba por encima de todo, era una casa llena de niños. — En ese momento de la explicación la cara de John se iluminó, él también había deseado eso por años— Se casó con René la mujer más hermosa de la ciudad y por años construyó esta casa, añadiendo una habitación tras otra. Pero por desgracia nunca tuvieron hijos, todos nacieron muertos. —la expresión de John cambió totalmente, Sherlock no podría evitar canalizar todo en función de las emociones de John ya que le parecía el más sugestionable del grupo — Años después ella también murió. Pero Crain continuó construyendo, ampliando un ala tras otra. Durante años nadie supo de él, pero la gente del pueblo contaba que por las noches se oían ruidos provenientes de la casa… risas de niños…

En ese momento el ama de casa irrumpió anunciando que ella y el guarda abandonaban el recinto y todos, absolutamente todos se asustaron ligeramente, y estallaron en risa forzadas. La señora Hudson se fue murmurando algo parecido a " _gente de ciudad, nadie les escuchara gritar en la oscuridad… nadie recorre la distancia entre el pueblo y la casa"_ mientras abandonaba el salón. Y ciertamente todos quedaron en un silencio aterrador.

—Bueno, les deseo buenas noches caballeros— Sherlock fue el primero en recomponerse, aquello sin duda había ayudado mucho a sus intenciones.

oOo

Si Mycroft desde un inicio había estado totalmente en contra de que se realizara aquel experimento, y más aún, que éste involucrara a su Gregory de alguna manera. El hecho de tenerlo sobre él besándole desesperadamente el cuello, le estaba haciendo cambiar de opinión.

Al no estar en la lista de sujetos de investigación, no le habían preparado su propia habitación y Greg no tuvo que insistir mucho en que compartieran la suya. Apenas si se habían despedido del grupo, este le había prácticamente arrastrado por aquella inmensidad de pasillos y al alcanzar la puerta de su habitación, lo había comenzado a besar desesperado. Y es que todos los días no le dicen a uno que lo aman, y menos aún la persona que se presentaba a diario en sus sueños, y es que Greg llevaba meses totalmente idiotizado ante la presencia de Mycroft.

Greg comenzó a bajar por su dorso, mientras se deshacía de los botones de su camisa, besando con su boca cada nuevo trozo de piel expuesta, mientras Mycroft se retorcía intentado no emitir sonido alguno. Pero cuando Greg tomó como objetivo sus pezones, mordiéndolos y chupándolos fue incapaz de controlarse más, y comenzó a gemir de manera audible.

—Eso es Mycroft, sigue así… no te inhibas para nada…— Greg jugueteaba con el botón de sus pezones con la punta de la lengua y Mycroft estaba comenzando a perder el juicio — déjame oírte… deja que todos lo hagan…

—mmmmm… dios… Gregory…

Greg sonrió sobre su piel, y fue bajando manteniendo su mirada fija en los ojos de un Mycroft suplicante. Su mano se topó con la entrepierna de este, que aún bajo la ropa dejaba claro el nivel de excitación que este tenía y eso conseguía que quisiera tomarlo todo de él, en ese preciso momento. Quería besar cada centímetro de su piel, probar y saborear cada rincón de su amado… y así, sin despegar la mirada de él fue como pudo ver su mirada de terror cuando consiguió abrir su pantalón y al dejar expuesta su enorme erección, esta le golpeó en la cara dejándole un rastro húmedo. Mycroft hizo ademán de taparse la cara con las manos, pero Greg pudo tomarlas antes entre las suyas, sujetándolas contra la cama, mientras envolvía su miembro en el calor de su boca… tan profundo como pudo, una y otra vez, mientras Mycroft no paraba de gemir descontrolado.

Mycroft se sentía tan indefenso, tan controlado, tan sumiso… y eso era algo tan extraño en su vida, únicamente Gregory había conseguido algo así, únicamente él había conseguido que perdiera la cabeza de aquella manera, mientras gritaba en medio de la noche _"¡Sí, sí, sí… oh dios Gregory, sigue!"_ No se había dado cuenta del momento en que sus caderas comenzaron un suave baile con la dulce humedad de Gregory, con su lengua juguetona y su garganta ardiente, él había cerrado los ojos dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que su amado le proporcionaba, y cuando su cuerpo cedió el poder, una corriente lo recorrió dejándose ir en el tal vez mejor orgasmo de su vida, uno del que se hicieron eco todas las paredes del majestuoso edificio.

oOo

En ese preciso momento, en otro lado de la mansión, habían otros dos hombres asustados en la oscuridad.

— ¿Has oído eso Johnny?— Jim había entrado en medio de la noche a la habitación de John, apenas vestido con unos bóxer y se había colado en su cama, abrazándose a su delgado cuerpo — te importa, estoy realmente asustado… ¿quién podría imaginar que estas paredes permitieran escuchar "eso" tan claramente?

— ¡jajajajajjajaja!— John no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas— ¿Te asusta un poco de buen sexo? Porque por cómo ha sonado eso… ¡ha tenido que ser bueno! ¡jajajajjaja!

— ¡jijijijij!— Jim se rió bajito a su espalda — ¿y a ti John, te asusta un poco de buen sexo? — la mano de Jim había comenzado a recorrer la parte baja de su vientre, y John se puso inmediatamente tenso, hacía años que no tenía a nadie tan cerca, y por dios que Jim era interesante. Por eso cuando la mano de Jim se escabulló bajo su pijama y se cerró en su miembro, no pudo evitar gemir. Giró su rostro intentado mirar a Jim en la oscuridad, pero lejos de poder ver nada, solo sintió como su boca era invadida rápidamente en un beso feroz, uno totalmente dominante mientras su mano no paraba de darle placer. Jim le follaba la boca con aquel beso, mientras se restregaba desesperado en su espalda ¡Dios aquello estaba siendo demasiado!

¡Pum, pum, pum! Tres golpes secos se dejaron oír en la puerta de la habitación, lo que creó el suficiente desconcierto para que John se escabullera del abrazo posesivo de Jim y acudiera a abrir la puerta.

— ¡John! ¿Estás bien? — Sebastian ingresaba en la habitación totalmente alarmado, vestido con lo que parecía ser ropa deportiva vieja —Escuché gritos en la noche y uf… fueron escalofriantes.

John no podía más, comenzó a reírse descontroladamente, ¿Qué les pasaba allí a todo el mundo? Mientras este prácticamente tuvo que sujetarse el estómago de la risa, Sebastian entrecerró los ojos desafiante al ver a Jim saludarlo desde la cama de John con furia asesina en su mirada.

oOo

Sherlock se encontraba en su habitación catalogando todos los datos recogidos hasta el momento ayudado de una grabadora. Pese a tener una gran memoria, prefería aquel método, pues al terminar el experimento, sería más sencillo para documentarlo todo. Cuando comenzó a escuchar unas voces provenientes del pasillo que daba acceso a la sala principal, cerca de donde su habitación estaba. Esta fue estratégicamente elegida para no perderse ningún dato sobre el comportamiento de los sujetos de prueba, y estaba claro que en ese momento había ocurrido algo importante.

Al salir a su encuentro, pudo ver como delante andaba John Watson con una risa casi histérica mientras que detrás de él iba un Sebastian y un Jim, realmente encolerizados.

—Buenas noches señores…— miró el reloj un momento para catalogar más tarde el dato — ¿ocurre algo? Es cerca de la una, ¿no deberían intentar dormir?

— ¿No lo ha escuchado doctor Holmes?— le dijo John con una sonrisa extraña en la cara— ¿no ha escuchado los ruidos, los gritos y los… mmmm… gemidos?

Sherlock apuntó en su palacio mental el magnífico dato de que en apenas tres horas del punto cero, "sugestión", los individuos habían reaccionado, creyendo escuchar ruidos, gritos y gemidos por la mansión. Sin duda todo un éxito para el experimento. Y al parecer todo el grupo había creído ser partícipe de ese momento. Estaba seguro de poder observar en ellos las características propias del miedo colectivo. El grupo seguía sin duda al más perceptivo del colectivo, en el que sin duda de focalizaba la sensibilidad, John era sin duda esa persona, desde el primer momento sintió como su calidez envolvía a los demás.

—Pues no, no he escuchado nada, ¿cómo eran?

—Ciertamente soy incapaz de definirlos doctor, es algo que usted mismo debería de percibir —John le hablaba a Sherlock de aquella manera por no decirle que lo que habían escuchado no eran más que los gritos de placer de su hermano, y que eso los había alterado a todos de manera persistente, porque decirle aquello no era del todo correcto, _¡era su hermano, por favor!_

Habían llegado a la cocina, donde el ruido de las tuberías al tomar algo de agua para la tetera había hecho rugir todo el edificio.

— ¿Es eso lo que escucharon?— pregunto Sherlock, deseoso de saber más, ¿hasta qué punto los sujetos estaban sugestionados?, ¿serían capaces sus mentes incluso de recrear imágenes de entes paranormales?, ¿en algún punto podrían volverse violentos entre ellos mismos? Sherlock necesitaba más datos.

—Para nada, no se parecen en nada — comentó Sebastian con una sonrisa ladina, mientras no apartaba en ningún momento la mirada de James, que sentado frente a él, parecía el más contrariado de los tres. Tal vez su carácter voluble lo hacía el más inestable de todos, o tal vez sólo estaba enfadado por no haber podido dormir todavía. Datos, datos... Sherlock necesitaba más datos.

— ¿Me mostrarías el foco de esos sonidos, John?— miraba a John tan serio que este no pudo evitar decirle que sí, pese a que aquello fuera a ser realmente vergonzoso para ambos.

—Nosotros no quedaremos aquí si no les importa — la voz de James había sonado realmente profunda, y continuaba con aquella mirada fija en Sebastian.

—Por supuesto Jim no importa, ¿estarán bien aquí? — John sabía que Jim estaba enfadado por la interrupción de Sebastian, y desde ese momento lo miraba muy raro, empezaba a preocuparse.

—Estaremos bien John, no te preocupes, buscaremos algo de lo que hablar — la voz de Sebastian sonaba suave, pero firme.

—Está bien, ¿vamos doctor?— susurró John, quien estaba empezando a sentirse como si todo el mundo quisiera algo de él.

Ambos hombres abandonaron la cocina en silencio, mientras comenzaba a andar por la mansión, hacia la zona de las habitaciones del ala norte, de donde sin duda habían provenido aquellos "ruidos".

Mientras tanto en la cocina…

—Así que… oíste ruiditos y por eso fuiste a la habitación de John… mmmm… interesante— comentó Jim con voz cantarina, mientras dejaba aquella tontería de mirarlo fijamente y comenzaba a andar por la cocina…

—Exactamente igual que tú, por lo que pude ver… solo que tú estabas más cerca.

—John, jamás, te pertenecerá…

— ¡ja, ja, ja, ja! ¿Y a ti sí?— Sebastian se levantó y lo enfrentó muy serio— ¿Dime Jim, ya te pertenece?

— ¡Tú no puedes llamarme Jim! ¡Sólo John puede hacerlo!

—Jim, Jim, Jim, Jim — conforme decía su nombre una y otra vez, podía ver como la furia aumentaba en los ojos de su oponente, hasta que de repente su expresión cambió radicalmente y dejó mostrar una enorme sonrisa, que ciertamente asustaba más que toda la furia que antes mostraba…

—Oh, si… ya lo veo…—Jim miraba a Sebastian, como los locos miran al vacío —no es a John a quien deseas… ¿no es cierto Sebastian? No quieres que lo toque, porque quieres ser tú el elegido… quieres ser tu a quien haga gritar en las noches… quieres ser tú quien me haga temblar en sus brazos…

Jim se había aproximado tanto mientras hablaba, que su respiración chocaba contra la ya alterada de Sebastian, quien no tuvo más que moverse ligeramente para tomarlo en sus brazos y sentarlo en la mesa, mientras mordía sus labios con rabia, y recorría con posesión su pequeño cuerpo. Jim reía, mientras Sebastian le arrancaba la poca ropa que llevaba encima, mientras este, recorría con su legua su cuerpo, lo quería para él desde el primer momento que lo vio y el maldito idiota no paraba de reírse, ni siquiera estaba excitado, mientras que a él ya le dolía tenerla prisionera en sus pantalones.

Sebastian le dio la vuelta, tumbándolo sobre la mesa, dejando su trasero preparado para él, mientras Jim continuaba con aquella risa, que lo estaba consiguiendo enloquecer, conseguiría que se callara, conseguiría transformar aquello en gemidos de placer… se agachó tras él, y separando sin cuidado sus glúteos tanteó su entrada con la lengua, primero acercándose con pequeños círculos, para después intentar abrirse paso con la punta una y otra vez, sus dedos apretaban fuertemente aquellos suaves glúteos, marcándolos. Apenas se enteró del momento en que las risas cesaron, para dar paso a pequeños gemidos, tan inmerso estaba en proporcionarle placer, que quedó ciego a otra cosa que fuera atenderlo. Añadió poco a poco sus dedos impregnados en saliva, que parecían entrar con suma facilidad, mientras continuaba aquel beso prohibido…

— ¡Hazlo ya tigre! — la voz rota de James invadió el lugar, tan suplicante, tan necesitado, tan a su merced.

Sebastian ingresó en él de una sola estocada, fuerte y profunda. Jim no pudo más que gemir una vez, y otra, y otras, mientras intentaba inútilmente sujetarse a los bordes de la mesa, una mesa que se movía en cada estocada, mientras Sebastian decía entre dientes "mío, mío, mío"…

oOo

John y Sherlock habían andado en silencio cuando unos pequeños sonidos comenzaban a inundar el lugar, y eso que todavía estaban lejos de donde estaba la habitación de Greg y Mycroft. John no se detuvo, aunque Sherlock si lo hizo en un par de ocasiones, tal vez intentado localizar el foco de aquellos extraños sonidos.

Mientras que en la cara de John se podía ver cómo iba avanzando la vergüenza, la de Sherlock era de completa contrariedad. Por un momento John llegó a pensar que Sherlock realmente no sabía qué era lo que estaban escuchando, ¡pero eso no podía ser!, ¿o sí?, ¿cuántos años podría tener aquel hombre?

John se detuvo ya en la puerta de la que salía todo aquel escándalo, hasta que de ella emergió una voz suplicante que decía _"¡ahora Myc… mmmm… oh dios Mycroft!_ En ese momento no fue solo la cara de Sherlock la que mostró vergüenza, sino que todo su cuerpo se puso en tensión, incluso era incapaz de quedarse quieto, y prácticamente salió huyendo del lugar.

—Doctor, ¡eh doctor! — John lo seguía preocupado, tal vez debió decirle que solo se trataba de eso, y no haberlo llevado allí, pero no esperaba que lo tomara tan mal.

Volvían por el pasillo que conectaba con la cocina, cuando de repente Sherlock quedó completamente paralizado. Cuando John lo alcanzó, pudo saber la causa, no sólo se escuchaba, sino que la puerta había quedado entreabierta y podían ver como claramente Sebastian daba placer a Jim , mientras éste se sujetaba a la mesa con fuerza emitiendo gemidos suplicantes… _¡Vaya al menos Jim había conseguido lo que buscaba!_ , pensó John con diversión… ciertamente estaban dando todo un espectáculo, uno del que difícilmente ambos quitaron la vista de encima.

Sherlock volvió hacia su habitación, y John no dudó en seguirlo dentro. Le sorprendió verla toda revuelta, ¡ _vamos apenas llevaban allí unas horas y aquello ya era un completo desastre!_ Pero lo que más le impresionó fue ver al hombre completamente ido, andando de un lado a otro de la habitación, alborotándose el cabello, mientras no paraba de decir que aquello era un desastre, un completo fracaso, y no sé qué más acerca de premisas y supuestos y sugestión…

—Vamos doctor… no se puede poner así por un poco de sexo, ¡de buen sexo! — matizó John mientras se pasaba las manos desesperado por el pelo revolviéndoselo el también por completo, lo cierto es que hacía mucho que no se sentía tan excitado, y los pantalones del pijama empezaban a dar cuenta de ello, cuando fue consciente de ello no pudo evitar sonrojarse más — ¡Oh dios!

Sherlock miraba a John con mucha curiosidad, mientras John intentaba tapar cierta parte de su anatomía que había decidido tener vida propia.

—Será mejor que me vaya…— John intentó salir de la habitación, pero una mano se lo impidió.

—John… yo…— Sherlock bajaba la mirada avergonzado, estaba claro que aquel si tenía experiencia era muy poca — también estoy excitado, no hace falta que te vayas por eso… puedes quedarte, si gustas.

 _¿Aquello era una invitación?_ John se había quedado algo indeciso, no sabía si Sherlock quería que se quedase hasta que ambos estuvieran menos excitado, si quería que hablasen o por el contrario si le ofrecía sexo.

Lo tomó por la barbilla para que levantase la cara y poder verlo a los ojos, al hacerlo el hombre le sonrió tan tímidamente, que John no pudo evitarlo y lo besó, muy suave. Sus labios recorrían los contrarios como en una caricia, pronto el beso fue correspondido, con la misma suavidad y calidez, como si intentase imitar todos y cada uno de los movimientos de John, y con la misma intensidad. No aquel hombre no tenía ninguna experiencia y en cierta forma aquello lo hizo lucir maravilloso a los ojos de John.

Fue quitándole la ropa muy despacio, mientras lo conducía hacia la cama, y cuando lo pudo observar completamente desnudo, supo que jamás podría dejar de desearlo. Lo besó con sumo cuidado, acarició cada centímetro de su piel, y lo hizo suspirar una y otra vez entre sus brazos… aquella noche fue para John el inicio de una nueva vida, una en la que conoció al amor de su vida.

Tal vez no es lo habitual, encontrar el amor en una casa encantada, mientras se participa en un estudio sobre el miedo. Tal vez no lo es, mientras todo el mundo alrededor está teniendo sexo salvaje y desenfrenado. Pero nunca sabemos dónde vamos a encontrar a esa persona especial, esa que nos hace soñar con una nueva vida, esa que nos hace levantarnos cada mañana con la ilusión de poder pasar tiempo junto a ella.

oOo

 **N/A: ¡Feliz Halloween!**

Si ya sé que esto debía de ser una historia de miedo, pero juro que Sherlock estaba muertecito del susto xDDDD

"Sean felices, abracen a sus seres queridos, ámenlos cada día".

Un beso enorme.

Lord.

Dato histórico: _"El Hill House real"_

" _En 1884 tras el fallecimiento de W.W. Winchester, fabricante de los famosos o infames, según se mire, rifles de repetición que causaron miles de muertes y facilitaron la llamada Conquista del Oeste, su viuda Sarah, firme creyente espiritista, comienza a construir una mansión donde poder refugiarse de los espíritus de aquellos que han sido muertos por la creación de su difunto esposo. El enclave escogido es la localidad de San José, cerca de San Francisco. Las obras de la casa nunca llegaron a concluir puesto que se estuvo construyendo hasta el mismo día de la muerte de la adinerada viuda. Esta reforma continua se debía al consejo que le había dado una vidente: mientras los espíritus tuviesen un lugar donde morar no llegarían a acosarla. Tan exagerado ritmo de construcción daría lugar a una casa de arquitectura sumamente bizarra, plagada de elementos aberrantes que juegan con la percepción humana: desde las medianamente normales escaleras que no llevan a ninguna parte a ventanas que se abren para dar a una pared. Si a esto le unimos los posibles pasadizos secretos, muchos de ellos todavía no descubiertos, o que la casa contaba con la friolera de 160 habitaciones, 47 chimeneas y adelantes técnicos para la época como 3 ascensores, un sistema de luz de gas que ya usaba interruptor; e, incluso, alcantarillado, la casa era un escenario perfecto para inspirar todo tipo de leyendas e historias macabras"._


End file.
